Sticky Situation
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commission By: Anonymous. Desperate for support to make the final push into Kirigakure, new Pseudo-Mizukage Mei Terumi comes to Konoha for support. However, what she didn't know was that she would have to give up a lot more than she could have ever guessed to get the support she needed.


Ever since the beginning of the modern age in the Elemental Nations, meetings between Kage were few and far between. The amount of Kage Summits that had been held since the very first could be counted on one hand, and meetings between two Kage were not that much more numerous unless of course, it was on the field of battle. So, you could imagine the nervousness of the newly appointed Godaime Mizukage when as she made her way up the Hokage tower towards the village leader's office.

She had been invited to make negotiations for her village, an invite she eagerly accepted since all the other major shinobi villages had turned her down. It was easy enough to assume that Kumo and Iwa had interest in keeping them weak, Suna however likely simply didn't trust us and left their ally Konoha to make the first move. Either way, the Mizukage wasn't going to be picky with her allies. She would take anything that she could get, and the sooner she brought her village back up to an acceptable strength the better. Now that the civil war in her nation was starting to come to a close, they were all too open to invasion at any time.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the young Kunoichi made her way through the circular hallway before making her stop at the wooden door leading to the Hokage's office. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves and knocked. A moment passed before she heard "come in" from behind the door. Putting a look of determined purpose on her face, she opened the door and made her way inside and stopped in front of the Hokage's desk, putting her hand out to greet the older man in front of her.

"Hokage-Dono, a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato. Thank you for meeting with me," Mei greeted, smiling politely at the aging Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, looked took the Mizukage's hand and shook it firmly. His wrinkled face and inviting dark eyes took on a welcome expression, showing none of the hostility Mei had been expecting up until this point. Without a word, Hiruzen motioned his hand for her to sit down. Thanking the older man, Mei took a seat across from the aging Hokage. She was quickly feeling quite welcome in the Hokage's office. However, what she didn't know was that's exactly what he wanted.

The older man hadn't known was to expect when he'd been contacted by this new Mizukage. He's been expecting some overly muscular, hard faces woman that would likely be half mad if Kiri shinobi of the past were any indicator. What he hadn't expected was some easily comforted, goddess of a woman dressed in some tight, blue mini-dress with all the splits and shows to display all the best parts of what made up the beautiful creature that was Mei Terumi. Inwardly, the old man was grinning from ear to ear as he took the sight of her in.

She was tall, about as tall as Tsunade was dark auburn hair that spiked off in different directions, falling down to her ankles and covering one of her eyes. It framed her face in just the right way, emphasizing her plump lips formed in a naturally seductive smile and bright, piercing green eyes that shone the sun. The blush that adored her cheeks pushed slightly outwards by her elegant high cheeks bones gave her look a sophistication rare among Kunoichi, and only served to cement her status as a goddess among women.

Her perfect hourglass figure consisting of a flat, toned stomach, tight waist and wide child-bearing hips were easy to see through her dress. Not to mention the v neck that was wrapped tightly around her braless breasts, her cleavage looking like it was going to burst out at the seams. Hiruzen guessed she was easily E-Cup, her breasts were only a little smaller than that of his former student Tsunade who sat at an enormous F-Cup when her clothes on. The dress that held this all in didn't go pat her thighs, however, splitting at the sides and allowing for an unrestricted view of her toned legs that seemed to go on for miles. To put it plainly, every part of this new Kage was to die for

Hiruzen knew had to have the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, easily led and powerful if his reports on her were anything to go by. An old timer like him often fantasized about an innocent, independent woman like her reluctantly bearing him a child. This may be his one and only chance to make such a fantasy a reality and you could be sure he was going to make the most of it. Smiling politely at the younger Kage, Hiruzen began to form a plan of attack in his head, his oblivious victim being none the wiser.

"So, you're Mei Terumi. I've been told lots of your battle prowess. Leading a rebellion in the hopes of building a shinobi village from the bottom up is no small feat," Hiruzen complimented, getting a smile from the other Kage.

"Your kind words truly mean a lot Hokage-Dono," Mei replied gratefully. "I have worked hard to bring Kiri back from the brink of collapse and there is surely a lot more to do. But I endeavor to bring my village to its former glory."

"And I'm sure you'll succeed in your work. Though I'm sure you wouldn't be here if you weren't looking to speed up the process," Hiruzen observed, getting a nod in response.

"You're right. I need help ending the civil war decisively and rebuilding the village until my Kiri shinobi can reestablish a presence in Mizu no Kuni," Mei admitted, putting her demands on the table.

"I see, well that is certainly a big ask. I mean, Konoha has not long held off an invasion from Otogakure and our unwitting allies in Suna. What could you offer use that will convince me to give up the manpower we most certainly need here at home."

Mei sat back and thought for a moment, having been thrown through a loop by the question. The Sandaime Hokage made an excellent point about not having the manpower to spare at the moment. But never the less she was desperate, and she needed a way to convince the older man to give her the manpower she needed. She refused to leave here empty-handed when her allies back home needed the help to make the final push into Kirigakure itself and take the village.

'There has to be something he wants, something I could work to my advantage,' Mei thought to herself, trying hard to figure something out.

It was just then that crossed her legs. As she did so, she caught the sight of her fellow negotiator looking down and eyeing up her long legs. For a moment she thought she was seeing things, the legendary Sandaime Hokage couldn't be a pervert, could he? Deciding to put her thoughts to the test, she bent forward and rested her arms on the Hokage's desk. In doing so her ample cleavage bounced forth, giving Hiruzen a front row view of her deep cleavage. Eventually, his eyes wandered, and Mei caught him red-handed. At that moment she was sure she had her idea.

'Score!' Mei thought to herself cheerfully.

Smirking seductively, Mei stood from her seat and walked slowly and suggestively around the Hokage's desk and stood up next to the older man. Leaning back, she rested her ass on the edge of the desk and her dress split down the sides to reveal her toned legs that she stretched out dramatically. Hiruzen was totally entranced, and Mei was all too sure she had him in the palm of her hands. However, she had never been around Konoha men before. She was playing with fire and was about to get burned.

"I'm sure there is something I can offer you Hokage-Dono," Mei said suggestively. "Perhaps I could have two of my most beautiful Kunoichi come visit you, to help you…relax."

"I think I have something else in mind Mizukage-Dono," Hiruzen replied, swirling his chair to face her. His face was entirely serious, but the slight blush of his elderly face put Mei in a false sense of control and security.

"Oh, and what's that?" Mei asked.

"Why, what's being offered right in front of me of course," Hiruzen answered. Mei's face turned to confusion, breaking character quite suddenly. "Why have your girls, when your body is right here."

Mei's eyes widened but before she could respond, Hiruzen attacked her mouth with his own. Despite his smaller stature, he managed to take a hold of her hands and firmly keep them locked to the edge of the desk. She tried to pull away, but he pushed his lips against hers with a brutality that would scare most women. Hell, it even frightened Mei a little, but she was angrier than anything. This isn't what she had in mind, but she knew she had to work with it in order to get what she wanted.

'He's an old man anyway. Some kissing and a bit of stimulation and he'll be down for the count. A small price to pay to keep this from going too far, and it's all for Kiri,' Mei thought. That last mantra doing well to keep her firmly where she was.

Giving in to the older man's physical demands, Mei opened her mouth and allowed his tongue inside. She felt utterly defiled as her sweet mouth was invaded by Hiruzen's tongue, with Mei herself reluctantly kissing back. The Mizukage was surprised at how good a kisser he was. It scared her to think how many young Kunoichi he might have done this to, giving him ample practice throughout the years. Hoping not to take this too much further, Mei reluctantly began to grind her pelvis against Hiruzen's hardening cock.

This continued for some time, and much to Mei's surprise the aging Hokage didn't seem to be slowing down at all. If anything, he was getting livelier by the second. His hands began to roam her body, no lover feeling the need to hold her down. Mei had to admit the old codger had some serious experience with the female form, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of making it seem as if she was enjoying it. Or at least that was the plan, little gasps and moans into the kiss made her reluctant pleasure kind of obvious.

The kissing finally came to a head when Hiruzen picked her up by the ass and carried her over to the coach. He sat down with her still in his arms, with her now straddling him and kissing him with a glare of indignation of her face. The Sandaime however simply ignored her, his hands rising to the object, or rather objects, of his desires. Finally, his hands reached her clothed breasts, squeezing and tugging at the large orbs of flesh before finally getting too curious for his own good.

With a swift movement, he tugged the cleavage of her dress ripping it open from the front and turning it into a kind of makeshift lingerie dressing gown. It was only held onto her body by the sleeves remaining in tack around her arms. But never the less, it gave him unrestricted access to her massive breasts. As he had previously imagined, they were bigger now he got a true look at them, easily F-Cup rather than his previous assessment of E. Her size was near enough the same as Tsunade's when professionally restrained. He began to play with the generous fun bags for several moments, getting reluctant squeaks of unwanted pleasure from the Mizukage. Each one made his cock twitch, indicating that he hadn't lost his touch.

Deciding to take things to the next level, Hiruzen used his considerable strength to lift Mei off his lap, her grinding stopping quite suddenly as a result. He placed her down on her knees in front of his legs, grinning down at her as he opened his legs in one motion that told the older Kage all his intentions. Mei's glare got even harder as she realized what he wanted her to do, but regardless she knew she had little choice if she was to get what she wanted.

The Sandaime opened up his robed at the front and pushed down his Shinobi pants to reveal his massive cock, thick, enormous and throbbing, certainly bigger than Mei had never seen. Mei eyed the thing up for several moments, entranced by the cock in front of her, not even acknowledging the grin on Hiruzen's face. Her lips hovered over his cockhead, her eyes flicking up towards the man with heated reluctance held within them.

"Do it," Hiruzen simply ordered with a voice of authority.

Seeing no other option when under the intimidating gaze of the legendary Nidaime Shinobi no Kami, Mei slowly began to rub up and down his large shaft while her lips wrapped around the head, sucking the tip down slowly as she skilfully tried to get him off. Her glare however never left him, which in Hiruzen's opinion only made her look sexier in such a position. Grinning, he leaned his head back and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of having one of the world's most power Kunoichi suck him off for the sake of her village. Mei hated the fact he wasn't even respectful enough to look her in the eye but continued none of the less.

Moans of gratification escaped his lips as he felt shots of pleasure shot from his cock and through his entire being. It had been a long time since a young piece of ass like Mei had shown him a good time, and if this little reminder was anything to go by that would most certainly be changing in the future. These feelings of pleasure only increased as she began to take him further and further into her mouth and eventually into her throat. Within minutes she was practically gagging on his cock, looking up to him in the hopes he'd tell her he'd had enough.

The older Shinobi was having none of it however, he merely allowed her to go about her business when he enjoyed the show. She began to switch it up a little at this point, switching from gagging on his cock to rubbing her lips down the side of his shaft and running her tongue over the head. One way or another, the Sandaime knew this slut had practice doing such things and he certainly would like to shake the hand of the man who got her so good and taking a dick. In his old age, he needed stress relief like this once in a while.

Of course, his age did come as a double-edged sword and he would slowly but surely feel himself begin to reach his first orgasm of the day. With one hand he grabbed Mei's hair and roughly began to push her down on his cock and dragging her back up, putting her through a much quicker pace than before. His other hand reached down and grabbed a hold of one of her bountiful breasts, he squeezed it hard in what was likely a show of dominance. Much to his surprise and glee, the Mizukage responded with a hearty moan on his shaft, the subsequent vibrations shooting through his cock in the most pleasant way.

That was near enough all he needed to reach his end. With one last violent push, Hiruzen held Mei down on his cock as it burst with cum. Rope after rope of sticky white semen painted her throat and mouth white, the salty taste was surprisingly delectable to the woman. Though she would never admit such a thing. With all her strength, Mei pushed herself off Hiruzen's cock, not being able to take having it down her throat anymore. However, he was still cumming and the second he came off her cock she was covered with several jets of cum all over her face, lips, neck, and tits.

When he finally finished he lounged back on the sofa, allowing Mei to crawl up next to him in exhaustion. Looking down he could see and feel that his cock hadn't softened in the slightest. Grinning, he allowed himself a moment of rest before turning to his fellow Kage who had pretty much gone into a world of her own. He couldn't really blame her though. This ordeal was likely a bit too surreal a maybe a little traumatizing for her. Regardless, the Sandaime felt little sympathy when he grabbed her by the waist and effortlessly flipped her over. She steadied herself on the top of the sofa, kneeling on it on the doggy position.

Not completely naked, her ripped garment having come flying off when she was flipped, Mei came back to reality and glared back at the older man as he lewdly rubbed his hands over her plentiful ass. Her eyes widened when he hooked his fingers around the edge of her black panties as if certain suspicions of his motives were confirmed at that moment. With a smooth motion, he ripped down her panties, revealing her untouched pussy and ass. Mei's glare intensified, though her glare was filled with a fair bit of fear now.

"This has gone too far Hokage-Teme! Let me go or I'll…" Mei didn't even get to finish before Hiruzen interrupted her.

"Do what exactly? You're currently a Kage only in name, A rebel with no homeland to speak of. Your forces are limited and your options even more so. Mizukage-Dono, I hold all the cards here. Now you will bear me a child or your rebellion will come to a swift halt. The option is yours."

Mei scowled at the older Kage, his words sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. What was worse though was that she knew he was right, she had little options and not enough men to free her country. Hell, that was why she was here in the first place. She knew that if she was to give herself to the perverted Hokage, she would get the men she needed and the freedom her country yearned for. But it would cost her virginity, her dignity, and due to the conservative nature of the shinobi world, most chances of finding a decent husband. He life's ambition of settling down and finding a family would be tarnished. But predictably, thinking of herself only made her feel guilty. She knew what she had to do, as much she as she hated it.

"Fine. Have your way," Mei said simply, turning her face away in embarrassment and mortification.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Hiruzen replied simply.

Grinning from ear to ear, the older man lined his cock up with the young Kunoichi's slit and with a merciless amount of force, pushed himself inside her all the way to the base. Mei screamed as her virginity was painfully ripped from her, blood seeping from her no deflowered cunt as it struggled to accommodate the elderly man's might tool. He grabbed onto her hips and began to thrust in and out at a brisk pace, setting a rhythm that he was happy with. Hiruzen groaned in pleasure as Mei's tight cunt squeezed his cock, granting him the lustful delights he had been seeking for quite some time now. Mei, however, was only just starting to get over the pain she was being forced to go through, trying her best to rationalize her decision in her head while ignoring the moistening of her pussy and the growing shoots of pleasure emanating from clit.

'This is all for Kiri' Mei thought to herself, holding onto the mantra like a lifeline. 'It's only the once, he's an old man how long could he possibly go for.'

Unfortunately for her, he was actually quite intent on going for quite some time, her pussy tightening and her cock throbbing all the while. His thrusts were violent and quick, slapping against her large, round ass with her tits swaying wildly with her motion. It didn't take long before the reluctant pleasure began to take hold of her. Quiet moans of pleasure leaving her mouth, submissive whimpers that only served to humiliate or and arouse the Hokage all the more. Hiruzen had never felt more in control than he did at this very moment, while Mei had never felt more helpless.

As the ecstasy began to build within them both, the knot within their nether regions began to tighten for both of them, their completion appearing from over the horizon. Mei's moans began to get louder as her mind was clouded by a haze of lust. Hiruzen could feel his cock physically throbbing at this point, his ability to stave off his orgasm shortening by the moment, but he was far from done with his new toy. Lifting one hand from Mei's hip, he ran it over her soft behind before finally coming to her most forbidden area. With a devilish thought running through his mind, he licked his middle finger before pushing it inside Mei's delicate asshole.

The new sensation of a finger inside her last virgin hole was just about too much for the young woman and within seconds, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. He eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue lolling from her mouth in a lewd display of no self-control. Her cunt clamped down on Hiruzen's dick suddenly as her juiced coated his cock, the sensation of which was also too much for the older man. Jets of white sperm erupted from his cock, painting the walls of Mei's pussy white with cum. Unable to control herself, Mei moaned as the warm liquid hit her insides, the pleasant feeling registering in her most venerable moment. Hiruzen continued to ejaculate for several more moments before finally spotting, pulling his still hard cock from her now sensitive pussy with a satisfied grin on his face.

Realizing it was over, Mei rested her head on the couch. The few minutes of pleasure now a distant memory as the embarrassment and mortification returned even greater than before. Her purity had been ripped from her in a haze of lust and blood and with it any chance of being truly happy, at least in her eyes. Not to mention the old bastard's potent seed was inside of her, and with the luck she was having today would likely impregnate her with his offspring. She would forever be genetically attached to her abuser, this moment playing in her head over and over again for the rest of her life. It seemed as if this day couldn't get any worse.

Mei was of course, wrong, and her life was about to get significantly more difficult to bare as the older Hokage was not done with her yet. The Mizukage's eyes widened as she felt his cold hands on her ass, horror filling her as she realized what was going on. Hiruzen pulled her ass cheeks apart as he fit his sizable cock between them as he lined up with her last unspoiled hole.

"No p-please Hokage-Dono, you can't do it there it's no-AAHHHH," Mei screamed as Hiruzen entered her backside with force equal to that of when he fucked her pussy. A surprised gasp left him as he realized just how amazing it felt to be inside her back hole.

"By Kami you're fucking tight!" Hiruzen declared, his choice of words uncharacteristically crass.

Slap, slap, slap could be heard as he pelvis slammed repeatedly against her ass again and again as he delightedly fucked it for all it was worth. For Hiruzen it felt like claiming a prize, and long-awaited victory that he hadn't even known he was fighting for until this very moment. Leaning down and resting his chest on her back, he worked his cock in and out of her as he grabbed her sizeable breasts and played with them, tweaking her nipples as he did so.

The haze of pleasure that held her before quickly began to return to Mei. This terrified her, as she was almost lost to it last time, and she wasn't sure with these new pleasurable sensations hitting her all at once that she'd be able to hold out. Hiruzen slammed into her, punching and pulling her pink nipples all the while. Her lustful haze took hold of her once again, and the moans and groans of ecstasy began to come out once again. In the small, rational part of her mind still remaining she hated how much of an anal slut she sounded like, but overall, she couldn't help it. It was all just too much for her mind and body to take.

Eventually, what little of her rational mind that was left was completely and utterly gone. Her moans became louder, she began to thrust back against the older man's cock and she raised one of her hands to cover one of Hiruzen's own, squeezing it in encouragement for him to play with her massive tits. Hiruzen grinned as he realized she had lost herself. With the soul of the devil, he grabbed her hair and leaned back up, pulling her head back with him as he slammed into her over and over again. This was all that Mei needed to be pushed over the edge, gushing repeatedly as the older man claimed her as his own.

"OH, FUCK YES!" She screamed delightedly as she came all over the couch.

Hiruzen could feel himself quickly coming to his second and final orgasm for this session. He slammed himself into Mei's ass one last time before releasing himself into her depths. He painted her bowls with his cum for several moments before pulling herself out, his cock now softening as he was spent. Mei herself was still lost in her haze of lust, not even being able to form a coherent thought just yet. Smirking down at his new toy, Hiruzen used his considerable strength to lift the young woman from the sofa and carried her off.

The old Hokage made his way towards the far wall which was suspiciously undecorated. Pressing his hand onto the wall, he pushed his chakra into it, which flowed through the wood and formed into a rectangle shape reminiscent of a door. The wood within the door shape slid aside, revealing a hidden bedroom. It was a small private living space for the Hokage to rest and potentially escape during an assassination attempt. Heading inside, he dumped Mei on the bed and began to get undressed.

"You'll get your soldiers Mizukage-Dono, but first you'll have to prove to me just hole loyal to Konoha Kiri is going to be," Hiruzen explained in a husky tone before climbing onto the bed.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama," The broken Mizukage replied obediently, allowing the older man to ravish her body as she just lay them motionless. As their sexual acts started up again, Mei's thoughts were of her home and how she had saved it. Even at great cost.

'No man will want me now, but it was all for Kiri.'


End file.
